La Leyenda Del Delito
by mrc422
Summary: Naruto y su grupo de amigos son un brazo de la organización delictiva la "Familia Sarutobi" huerfanos "rescatados" de las calles y entrenados desde temprana edad para ser los hitman perfectos pero que pasa cuando se topan con chicas mimadas de la alta sociedad y como cambiara el rumbo del destino de estos dos grupos (AU,OoC, parejas crack, bueno solo utilizo los nombres y aparienci
1. chapter 1

La Leyenda Del Delito.

Capitulo 1. Reencuentros

"Xxxx" alguien hablando

"Xxxx" alguien pensando

los personajes no me perteneces solo la historia o almenos eso creo.

si veo apoyo la continuare tratare de subir 1 capitulo por mes

-Reúnanse en la sala de estar- gritaba un hombre de unos 50 años de edad peli blanco de cuerpo trabajado que respondía al nombre de jiraiya.

-ahora que ocurre viejo?- respondía perezoso de entre el sofá más grande un chico de pelo de piña atado en una cola alta y más corto a ambos lados de la cabeza de 19 años.

-tengo un anuncio para ustedes, así que ve despertando Shikamaru - respondió Jiraiya con media sonrisa en el rostro

-Akamaru vuelve aquí con mi camisa- perseguía un chico castaño con dos tatuajes en sus mejillas a su perro el cual corría enérgico en dirección a jiraiya con una camisa en su hocico.

-sentado chico- dijo jiraiya y el perro instantáneamente se detuvo y sentó frente a jiraiya haciendo que el chico cayera tratando de evitar chocar con el

\- buen chico ten- dijo dándole una galleta que sacó de una bolsa de su gabardina - Kiba deja de jugar tengo un anuncio para ustedes- dijo con rostro sin emociones - o-ok sensei- respondio el chico aun en el suelo con los ojos en espiral.

-kiba mas te vale que no hayas estropeado nada, o te juro que lo pagaras caro- gritaba una chica peli morada ojos amarillos y de cuerpo bien dotado de nombre anko al escuchar el golpe que dio kiba al caer y salir de unas de las puertas junto a unas escaleras para un segundo piso -ha hola sensei- para mala suerte de kiba al caer se había llevado un jarrón decorativo por delante cosa que enfureció a Anko quien no perdió el tiempo y lo comenzó a regañar al caído -ya ya cariño, tranquila kiba no merece tu furia- dijo un hombre de tez pálida y cuerpo delgado cabello y ojos negros al salir del mismo cuarto.

-gracias Sai por quitarme a tu novia de encima- decia kiba reponiendose del golpe

-que ocurre Jiraiya-san?- dijo un chico pelirrojo, ojos aguamarina con ojeras algo marcadas y un tatuaje del kanji amor en la frente sobre el ojo izquierdo

-Gaara cuantas veces te e dicho que no me hables con tanto respeto nunca e sido bueno con la etiqueta- dijo el peli blanco haciendo una mueca de frustración que el pelirrojo ignoró olímpicamente

-y usted sensei no se da cuenta que Gaara lo ignora cada vez que usted le dice eso ?- pregunto un chico rellenito con con el pelo algo largo saliendo desde la cocina con una botella de agua en las manos y una sonrisa en su rostro

-lo se chouji pero no hay que perder la esperanza- mencionó el peli blanco asintiendo -y sasuke donde esta ?-

-no lo se salio por la mañana- contesto sai, en ese instante la puerta se abre dejando ver a un chico alto de pelo y ojos oscuros como la noche y tez blanca que hacia contraste con estos, cuerpo que parecía esculpido por algún tipo de divinidad simplemente hermoso como lo categorizaria cualquier fémina (NA lo que hace uno por las lectoras algo de mi hombría quedo en estas palabras XD)

-hola sensei, tenemos trabajo ?- dijo el azabache algo indiferente

-bien ya que están todos aqu…- no lo dejó terminar el sonido unísono de los celulares de todos los chicos y el propio

Todos los revisaron su respectivo celular y todos tenían un mensaje con una simple palabra -arriba?- dijo kiba algo confundido y en eso escuchan un ruido en el segundo piso como reacción todos comienzan a sacar sus armas

Chouji saca de entre su chamarra dos Smith and Wesson 500 magnum armas de alto calibre y difíciles de manejar

Shikamaru saca una 9 mm pietro beretta 92FS con láser táctico arma utilizada principalmente entre policías y militares hace algún años

Kiba de atrás de su pantalón saca una colt 1911 de calibre .45 con cacha ergonómica y gatillo sensible arma auxiliar del ejército americano de 1911 a 1985

Anko saca una FN 5.7 color beige con toques en negro alarma de creación Belga

Sai saca una cz75 automática de gatillos sensible

Sasuke desenfunda una desert eagle .50 con tintes negros y rojos desde dentro de su camisa

Gaara muestra una Sig Sauer P220 calibre .45 con cargador extendido y luz táctica

Jiraiya por su lado abre su gabardina dejando ver una sub ametralladora P90 con mira holográfica

-En silencio- dice sasuke al posicionarse al frente a todos y los comienza a dirigir con señas hasta llegar a las escaleras primero el seguido de gaara y kiba detrás de ellos los seguían Sai, Jiraiya, y Anko en formación de 3 y cubriendo las espaldas los seguían Shikamaru y Chouji. Suben y comienzan a avanzar por un pasillo revisando cada puerta y esquina al avanzar haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, al llegar a la última puerta y se posicionaron a ambos lados sasuke toma la manija de la puerta y le pide afirmación a gaara para estar seguro al momento que abre todos entran apuntando en toda dirección y se centran en una figura que está sentada en una silla de oficina dándoles la espalda.

-si así es como reciben a los amigos entonces no quiero saber como reciben a los enemigos-.

En otro extremo de la ciudad

Se encontraba un grupo de amigas en la prestigiosa Konoha High

-Karin porque no quieres ir ?- preguntó una chica peli rosa de ojos verdes como el jade.

-por que tengo no tengo interés y los exámenes están cerca así que necesito estudiar y no le encuentro sentido ir a un antro a restregarme con chicos que ni conozco sakura- respondió la pelirroja mencionada con anterioridad mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-por eso sigues soltera- susurro una rubia platinada lo suficientemente alto para alcanzarán a escuchar los presentes mientras ponía una cara inexpresiva.

-Repite eso en mi cara ino-puerca, y estoy soltera porque quiero estarlo y los hombres en este momento de mi vida son irrelevantes hasta no superar mis metas- sentenció la oji roja con una vena resaltando de su frente.

-otra vez con eso? Puedes cumplir tus metas sin quedar soltera de por vida si sabias, no?- se burla la peli rosa picando el orgullo de Karin mientras Ino reía entre dientes

-yo pienso que karin-san se puede divertir de vez en cuando sin afectar sus estudios- decia en tono leve una peliazul de ojos lavanda mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-tu también Hinata-chan ?- decía con tono derrotado la aludida

-vamos karin no te deprimas solo que queremos que nos acompañes porque no sales de fiesta con nosotras hace mucho- decía un una castaña con ojos chocolate.

-pfff esta bien las acompañare pero aun tengo que regresar temprano para estudiar.-

-ok, pero te tendré que arreglar un poco porque apuesto que ya ni recuerdas como se hace- dijo Ino con un tono burlon

-oye no a sido tanto tiempo- reclamo karin intentando parecer algo ofendida

-a asi? Entonces contesta cuando fue la última vez que fuiste de fiesta o mejor aun cuando fue la ultima vez que saliste con alguien o en una cita ?- se burlaba un poco sakura

-no lo recuerdo- dijo en un susurro inaudible y volteando el rostro a otro lado

-que? No te escuche ?-

-que no lo recuerdo!-

-por que quieres, el primo de hinata la sigue presionando para que le consiga una cita con tigo- dijo ten ten intentando ayudar

-sin ofender a tu familiar Hinata-chan pero el definitivamente no es mi tipo es muy arrogante a mi punto de ver es algo lindo pero es muuuuy estirado-

-no te preocupes Karin-chan yo también creo que le hace falta divertirse mas de vez en cuando -

-pues yo creo que si es lindo- dijo ten ten

-y tiene futuro - mencionó ino

-oigan acepte ir con ustedes de fiesta no que sean mis consejeras amorosas, aparte ya les dije que no me interesa buscar novio en estos momentos-

-ok dejando eso claro entonces está decidido nos reuniremos todas en el apartamento de Ino y de hay nos iremos juntas- sakura dijo con entusiasmo mientras Karin ponía cara de resignada.

A few hours later

-te queda muy bien- dijo Ino mientras la miraba "modelar" el vestido

-tengo que admitir que te luciste esta vez Ino- sakura miraba a karin quien vestía una blusa blanca con un una chamarra de cuero color gris oscuro unos jeans ajustados para resaltar su curvilíneo cuerpo y unas botas de tacón alto que le llegaban 4 dedos abajo de la rodilla

-te vez hermosa- dijo ten ten

-siento que me hace ver gorda- mencionó Karin no muy convencida si quiera de ir

-hinata ya se tardo- ino dijo cambiando de tema en eso se escucha el timbre e ino va a abrir

-hola chicas perdón por la tardanza- decía Hinata algo agitada

-no te preocupes están todas listas?- preguntaba sakura agarrando su bolso

-vámonos- contestó tenten

-ya que- dijo Karin algo resignada pero alegre a la vez

-vayan bajando ire a recoger algo a mi habitación y las alcanzo - mencionó ino

-ok- contesto sakura mientras salía por la puerta.

Regreso con los chicos y un poco en el tiempo

-NA.NARUTO!!!- gritaron todos al unísono menos jiraiya

-yo también estoy aquí- menciono un hombre de unos 28 años peli plata y vestido un poco al estilo militar de su rostro no se puede decir mucho pues lo llevaba cubierto con un pasamontañas con un dibujo de un lobo en el pero alcanzaba a distinguir una cicatriz que cruzaba su ojo izquierdo y respondía al nombre de kakashi.

-cuando saliste dobe?- preguntaba sasuke volviendo a su estoica forma de ser

\- hace algunas horas kakashi fue por mi- respondió el chico rubio con algunas cicatrices en su rostro muy poco marcadas y de ojos azules y fríos como el mismo hielo podría ser era de los más altos en el cuarto de tez morena casi sólo canela que contrastaba su mirada y cabellera.

-esto es lo que nos quería decir jiraiya-sensei ?- preguntaba analítico Shikamaru

-me sigue sorprendiendo tu velocidad de deducción shikamaru- jiraiya reía entre dientes

-bueno mi trabajo termino ire a dormir un poco- decía Kakashi mientras bostezaba un poco

-vamos chicos acabo de salir de prisión tenemos que salir a celebrar- decía naruto algo entusiasmado

-lo siento naruto-nii pero sai y yo ya tenemos planes para hoy- menciono anko

-que problematico yo tengo que ir a ayudar a temari con su mudanza- respondió Shikamaru a la pregunta muda de naruto

-yo tengo que volver al trabajo gaki- decía jiraiya mientras volvía a guardar su arma dentro de su gabardina

-yo si voy- dijo chouji

-Fiesta ? Cuando me has visto decir que no a una fiesta- decía kiba esbozando una sonrisa y gaara solo asentia dando a entender que el iria

-y tú teme bienes?-

-solo por que acabas de salir de prisión iré- decía el estoico del grupo

NARUTO POV Y TIME SKIP PEQUEÑO

Que bien se siente estar libre de nuevo y en la familia que tanto me importa mañana tendré que ir a ver al viejo mono necesito dar las gracias pedirle que nos de algo para hacer necesito crecer mas.

-nos vamos juntos o cada quien en su auto?- preguntaba kiba mientras tomaba sus llaves y me sacaba de mis pensamientos

-Supongo que cada quien en su auto por si alguien consigue algo no tenga que batallar- le dije

-bueno chicos los espero en el konoha-(NA si aquí konoha será un bar/antro o como le digan) menciono sasuke mientras salía por la puerta seguido por chouji

-ok aya los veo- dije y me dirijo a mi garage lo abro y hay es mi hermoso auto bajo una manta la retiró para descubrir un Mustang shelby del 65 color negro y lineas blancas lo prendo para escuchar el motor rugir y salgo de la casa a máxima velocidad, llegando al konoha entro buscando a los chicos cuando de repente de entre todo distingo un matiz rojizo que hace mucho no veía y casi olvidaba me acerco entre las personas estoy decidido a saber si es ella o no

Karin pov

Pues fuera de los chicos random que nos quieren "conquistar" me estoy divirtiendo bastante no me arrepiento de aver salido con ellas

\- hola to-ma-ti-to - escuchó detrás de mí una voz algo ronca que me provoca helar la sangre puesto que solo hay una persona que me decía así y hace mucho que deveria de estar muerto o eso pensé

-oye Karin-chan estas bien?- me pregunto hinata al ver mi cara en una expresión entre terror y sorpresa

No contesto solo doy vuelta en el banco que estaba sentada para toparme con quien por tantos años creí muerto pero no hay estaba frente a mi con esa estúpida sonrisa que ahora denotaba algo de maldad en ella

\- na-na-naruto?- siento que algo dentro mi resurge y el llanto amenaza con escapar de mis ojos

-hola karin veo que te va bien-

En ese instante todo el mundo estaba de sobra y los ignoraba olímpicamente

\- co-como estas vivo?, y-yo vi como las llamas como la lumbre t-te - sentía que no lo soportaba más mi mejor amigo de la infancia y mi héroe que me salvó de morir calcinada en el incendio del orfanato y que yo creí ver morir entre las llamas de este, estaba frente a mí hablándome como si nada hubiera sucedido en ese momento tenía una mezcla de emociones

\- bueno siempre e sido algo difícil de matar jaja- reía nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca

No soporte mas y le di un golpe en el rostro que él recibió de lleno

-ooye eso porque f… -

No termino de hablar cuando lo estaba abrazando y sollozando en su pecho y después sentí su mano pasar por mi cintura para abrazarme mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi cabello.

-lo siento karin por lo que haya hecho-

POV general

-Alguien mas esta viendo lo que yo ?- preguntaba tenten algo confundida

-si te refieres a karin "el tormento de los hombres" acaba de golpear y abrazar a ese chico tan guapo mientras él la abraza para atras y la consuela ?, si creo que estamos viendo lo mismo- contesto sakura aún sorprendida

-estamos olvidando lo más importante- dijo ino

-el que?- pregunto Hinata

-Karin al fin muestra interes en alguien del sexo opuesto- decía ino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja maquinando sus planes.

Ambos se sentaron y karin presento a naruto a sus amigas y después de algunas explicaciones todo parecía menos confuso

\- entonces déjame repasar para ver si comprendí todo el es tu amigo de la infancia crecieron juntos en el orfanato y perdieron contacto cuando el orfanato se incendió y el te salvó de que se cayera el techo en llamas sobre ti pero tu creíste verlo morir después de eso no supiste nada de él cierto ?- explicó Ino casi sin aire en sus pulmones pues lo dijo seguido sin respirar

\- hasta parece salido de una historia de escritor amateur o de esos que crean sus propias historias en Internet aprovechándose de la fama de una historia ya creada fanfics creo que les llaman- mencionó tenten analitica y con su mano sobre su barbilla

-bueno que les puedo decir así de asombroso soy- río naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca

-y vienes aquí solo naruto-san?-

Mencio Hinata con la voz algo baja

-la verdad estaba buscando unos amigos cuando alcance a ver el cabello de karin y tenia que estar seguro que era ella-

Así pasó media hora tratando de saber mas del rubio pero no conseguían mucho pues se mantenía algo al margen buscando a sus amigos y viendo una que otra chica cosa que karin vio con una mueca casi imperceptible para todos menos para ino quien estaba atenta a la nueva faceta de su amiga hasta ahora corazón de piedra, entonces un chico se acerca a karin y la abraza sobre el hombro para comenzar a coquetear con ella pero ella solo quito su mano y lo ignoro cosa que molesto al chico y la quiso agarrar del hombro para que volteara a verlo pero naruto lo tomo de la muñeca y se la dobló de una forma dolorosa cosa que hizo que el chico se arrodillara por el dolor

-creo que no entendiste la indirecta de mi amiga - dijo naruto con un tono frío y una mirada que haría pensar dos veces a la misma muerte si salir a recoger almas o no

-AHHHH suéltame maldito -

Gritaba el chico desde el suelo mientras que entre la gente que rodeaba la escena salía un hombre de cerca de 2 metros musculoso soltando un golpe por la espalda al rubio y cerca de ese hombre otro intercepta su brazo y utilizando el mismo peso del gigante lo pone contra el suelo y le hace una llave

\- cielos naruto apenas saliste de la cárcel y ya estas creando problemas que acaso no puedes estar ni un dia sin crear una clase de problemas ?-

-lo siento chouji pero lo bueno que siempre los tengo a ustedes para cuidarme la espalda - dijo naruto aplicando más fuerza sobre la canilla del otro chico hasta que se escuchó sonido grotesco seguido el grito del hombre de desesperación y dolor

-te soltare pero te recomiendo que lleves a tu amigo al hospital- dijo chouji tranquilo y algo burlón

\- esta bien, esta bien- dijo el gigante desde el suelo

Lo libero y el hombre levantó a su amigo y salieron del bar

\- as visto a los demás ?- pregunto naruto como si nada hubiera pasado y ante la mirada de sorpresa de las chicas presentes las cuales tenían sus preguntas

-si están cerca de la ba... - chouji fue interrumpido por el grito de tenten

-AHHH ahora te recuerdo- grito tenten mientras apuntaba a naruto

-a mi ?-

-si tú encargaste dos Block 40 (NA Block = Glock lo cambie porque pienso que es necesario) 10mm personalizadas a mi padre y yo estube presente cuando te las entregaron no podría olvidar esas armas se veían hermosas

-hooo tu eres la hija del dueño de Block?- dijo naruto sin darle mayor importancia.

Mientras tanto karin pensaba que era de la vida del rubio esos movimientos demostraban que estaba entrenado y ahora sabía que poseía armas no es como que fuera ilegal pero también sabia que recién salía de prisión según lo que dijo su amigo hace nada.

-naruto deberíamos de regresar con los chicos, quieren festejar que estas de vuelta- dijo chouji mientras veía las chicas que acompañaban al rubio manteniendo la vista sobre una rubia platinada que que voltio su rostro con desdén

-por qué tardas tanto naruto- dijo kiba mientras caminaba hacia ellos acompañado por los demás

-teme siempre luciendote frente a las chicas- se burlo sasuke mientras gaara solo veía un pelo rosa que le llamó la atención.

-es natural?- dijo como si nada mientras sakura se sonrojaba un poco bajo la mirada aguamarina del peli rojo

-s-si es natural aunque he pensado en teñirlo-

-no lo hagas es muy bonito- dijo mientras los chicos sin excepción tenían los ojos como platos y la quijada por el suelo y sakura obtiene un tenue rosado sobre sus mejillas por el cumplido tan sincero del chico

-bueno karin me tengo que ir intercambiemos números no quiero volver a perder contacto - dijo naruto sacando su celular

-c-claro- dijo aun algo pensativa

Después de eso las chicas decidieron irse y los chicos siguieron con su festejo


	2. chapter 2 las víboras atacan a traición

Capítulo 2, Las Víboras Atacan A Traición

"Xxxx" persona hablando

"Xxxx" persona pensando

Los personajes no me pertenecen porque si así fuera naruto seria algo parecido a Game of Thrones XD pero masashi kishimoto ( o como se escriba ) hizo lo que pudo.

Se ve el grupo de chicas en la cafetería de la escuela -oye karin, naruto te gusta? - pregunto Ino llamando la atención de todas las chicas y provocando que la mencionada se atragantara con la comida

-claro que no solo somos amigos de la infancia- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro

-entonces no te molestaria si le pidiera una cita verdad?-

\- NO PUEDES!- mencionó exaltada provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de Ino quien consiguió lo que buscaba

-d-digo no puedes porque tu estas saliendo con Omoi- dijo karin intentando rescatar en vano lo que quedaba de su fachada

-pues naruto no esta de mal ver si yo fuera tu intentaba algo rápido antes de que alguien mas te lo gane - menciono sakura entre broma y consejo

-y tu sakura no le pedirías una cita al pelirrojo, gaara creo que se llama- se defendió karin mientras Ino sonreía por la relación de sus amigas ante el tema

-pues si yo fuera tú tendría cuidado al acercarme a ese chico karin- aconsejo tenten ante la sorpresa de las otras chicas -porque lo dices tenten- pregunto karin sabiendo la respuesta y que a ella también la tenía consternada

-pues el chico estuvo preso según lo que dijo su amigo rellenito y según lo que yo se por rumores en la compañía de papá él compra armas de grado militar en el bajo mundo aparte de las lujosas armas que le compro a papá que no cualquiera podría pagar- explico tenten muy seria provocando un silencio algo incomodo y un rostro de preocupación en karin

-pero solo son rumores tenten-chan- dijo hinata intentando en vano no preocupar más a su pelirroja amiga en eso el celular de la mencionada sonó

-hola… ahora?... También jugo y Suigetsu… porque ellos no?... Ok… bye-

\- sucede algo karin-chan?- pregunta algo preocupada Hinata por la llamada que recibió su amiga

-no nada de que preocuparse hinata-chan solo que tengo que ir a casa por que saldre de viaje este fin de semana con papa- (NA en esta historia orochimaru será apegado a karin y la quedra como una verdadera hija por razones que se revelaran mas adelante)

-haaa pero si tenia planeado invitar a naruto y sus amigos con nosotras - dijo Ino haciendo un puchero

-no será que tu quieres ver a chouji?- se burló sakura ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Ino

-el no es mi tipo y aparte no me gustan los "rellenitos" es mas prefiero soportar las aburridas fiestas de gala de Omoi que salir en una cita con el- dijo Ino altanera

-es malo juzgar un libro por su portada- dijo tenten siendo un poco más objetiva que el resto

-bueno adiós chicas me tengo que ir- se despidió karin del resto de las chicas.

*cambio de localización*

-y luego como les fue anoche chicos ?- preguntaba Anko sabiendo que sus amigos/compañeros tienden a causar problemas

-pues definitivamente la noche fue de naruto- dijo gaara en tono calmado

-que problemático, ahora que hiciste?- suspiró Shikamaru mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre sus manos

-haaa por que asumes que hice algo malo?- contestó haciéndose el ofendido

-porque todos te conocen naruto- respondió Sai con una sonrisa sobre su rostro y provocando unas pequeñas risas en el grupo

-pues se ligo a una linda pelirroja y le rompió la canilla a un chico que la intentó coquetear- dijo chouji mientras abría una bolsa de frituras

-hablando de liges chouji te importa si intento algo con la rubia?- pregunto kiba a su amigo

-porque me preguntas a mi a caso soy algo de ella ?- respondió chouji indiferente

-pues vi como la veías y un amigo jamás le comerá el mandado a otro amigo- explico kiba

-pues puedes intentar lo que quieras ese tipo de chicas no me gustan son demasiado superficiales y solo les importan las apariencias yo busco algo mas sentimental- mencionó chouji mientras sasuke soltaba un pequeño bufido a modo de burla que chouji ignoro

-bueno siempre as sido muy sentimental querido amigo- dijo Shikamaru poniendo punto final a ese tema

-no nos olvidemos de que gaara intentó conquistar a una chica por primera vez en su vida- dijo naruto picando el orgullo del pelirrojo

-solo le dije un cumplido eso fue tod… - intento terminar pero fue interrumpido por el teléfono del rubio

-hola… si estamos todos… ok yo les aviso- dijo colgando la llamada -tenemos trabajo chicos alistense- les dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y subía a su cuarto en 20 minutos estaban todos en la sala con equipos tácticos y cada uno tenía una máscara balística personalizada (como las de los anbu) y armas largas

Sai tenía su máscara pintada de un león y cargaba un rifle de precisión barrett .50 y su equipo táctico era más ligero que el resto pues se especializaba en ataques a distancia

Anko tenía su máscara pintada de una serpiente y cargaba una SCAR H arma de las fuerzas especiales de los estados unidos y su equipo táctico era más convencional solo carga un kit de cuchillos pequeños que utilizaba en su especialidad TI

Sasuke tenía su máscara pintada de un águila y cargaba un AR-15 carabina fabricada por colt y su equipo táctico convencional, segundo al mando de kyubi

Gaara tenía su máscara pintada de un Mapache cargaba una AK-47 (si no conoces esta arma no se donde as tenido la cabeza el último medio siglo) y su equipo tactico convencional, se encarga de los vehículos blindados de kyubi

Shikamaru tenía un venado plasmado en su máscara y llevaba una mp5, sub ametralladora 9 mm de diseño alemán equipo táctico básico, el es el cerebro detrás de las operaciones

Kiba tenía un lobo en su máscara y llevaba con sigo dos mp7 un subfusil bastante portátil puesto que su trabajo se lo requeria el es el encargado de reconocimiento de terreno de ser necesario y su equipo táctico básico

Kakashi tenía en su máscara plasmado un perro cagaba con el una MK47 un rifle de asalto de diseño americano también conocido como mk47 mutante y su equipo táctico básico

Chouji tenía un oso plasmado en su máscara cargaba con él una escopeta AA12 escopeta automatica y en su equipo táctico tenia varias granadas y uno que otro explosivo en una bolsa extra en la parte trasera baja del chaleco cosas utilizadas en su especialidad que es la "demolición" de objetivos

Naruto tenía un zorro en su máscara utilizaba una FAMAS fusil de asalto de diseño y manufactura francesa con sistema bullpup (bullpup = tiene el cargador detrás del gatillo por consiguiente el mecanismo de disparo esto hace el arma más corta y esto fue otro capítulo de aprendiendo de armas con el escritor XD) y su equipo táctico básico el es el líder de campo de kyubi

-Tenemos un objetivo a 4 horas de aquí es búsqueda y destrucción- dijo naruto mientras pasaba una foto del "objetivo"

-andando-

Dijo y todos fueron a un estacionamiento donde había 3 SUV con los vidrios tintados se subieron y salieron de la propiedad ( ellos tienen una "mansión" a las afueras de la ciudad donde el vecino más cercano está a 2 kilometros por eso nadie los ve, por si se lo llegaban a preguntar)

Cambio de ubicación.

Mientras tanto en una casa de seguridad de la familia sarutobi se reforzaba la seguridad pues hiruzen sarutobi "el viejo mono" arribaba a la ubicación junto a su escolta personal quien encabezaba Enma un amigo de confianza de hiruzen con el cual habían comenzado dicha organización

-Enma ya tienes los anillos de seguridad? -

-si hiruzen ya los estoy desplegando daran reportes cada 15 minutos al menos que algo pase-

-esta bien ahora descansemos que vine aquí de vacaciones-

Pero mientras ellos se comenzaban a relajar una gran maza de sus enemigos rodeaban la propiedad y se habrían paso gracias a algunos guardias que ya estaban comprados desde antes y en la carretera hacia la casa se dirigía un convoy de 7 camionetas en una se veían a los "comandantes" de dicho ataque que a pesar de no ser grandes de edad se hacia lo que ellos decían eran 2 chicos uno alto tez algo morena y cabello naranja de rostro serio, el otro un poco mas bajo de estatura tez blanca y pelo blanco que se comportaba como un bufón

-están todos listos ?- pregunto el chico de pelo blanco por el radio y se escucharon afirmativas por los radios

-entonces comiencen y que no quede vivo ni el perro del vecino- respondió con una sonrisa psicópata en su rostro y a la distancia se comenzaron a escuchar detonaciones de gruesos calibres

-Enma que sucede crei que tenias anillos de seguridad-

-si los tengo pero a lo visto nos traicionaron- charlaban ambos viejos mientras se resguardaban del fuego enemigo y lo contestaban

-marcale a jiraiya necesito a los chicos que se abran camino entre los enemigos y me saquen de aquí-

-en eso estoy- decía Enma mientras que con una mano disparaba un arma corta y con la otra sostenía el teléfono, se podían apreciar pequeñas batallas por toda la propiedad que a pesar de haber sido tomados por sorpresa peleaban por cada centímetro de terreno a muerte pero la superioridad numérica no se hizo esperar y les comenzaban a ganar terreno a los sarutobi

-hiruzen los chicos están de misión y por lo menos están a 5 o tal vez 6 horas ya se les ordenó el regreso y vienen en camino pero no creo que lleguen a tiempo viejo amigo-

-quien diría que terminaríamos así o no ?-

-tratemos de hacer tiempo-

-o mejor aun acabemos con ellos-

-pero nos superan en números y no sabemos ni quienes son-

Hiruzen toma su radio -bueno chicos los refuerzos vienen en camino pero están a 6 horas podemos intentar resistir y que nos maten como animales al matadero o podemos luchar y mostrarles que con nuestra familia no se deben de meter tal vez muramos todos pero nos llevaremos a muchos por delante ahora no les pido que luchen por mi luchen por todos nosotros por el que está a su lado que este día él es su hermano de armas y el dara la vida por ustedes como yo también la daré así que les prohíbo morir- hiruzen deja el radio y se comienzan a escuchar gritos de entusiasmo de sus hombres quienes atacaban como si no hubiera un mañana y así pasaron 4 horas

-Suigetsu ya se tardaron mucho- decía el chico de cabellos naranja

-ya lo se jugo, nos llevaremos las 2 camionetas con los 50 y las otras 5 se quedan haciendo bloqueo- daba órdenes el chico peli blanco y así se subieron ambos a las camionetas las cuales al llegar a la propiedad derribaron el portón de delimita la propiedad y comenzaron a abrir fuego con las ametralladoras calibre 50 que comenzaban a desbaratar las paredes, suelos y todo lo que se pusiera en su camino

-no duraremos mucho con eso hiruzen y ya casi no tenemos municiones ni hombres y algunos están heridos entre ellos yo-

-lo se, a cuanto están los chicos?-

-no lo se pero ya no deberían de tardar- y derepente se escucha por el radio

\- hiruzen-sama el patio callo solo quedo yo pero estoy herido tal vez muera desangrado o ellos me maten, perdon por morir pero me llevare a algunos con migo como compensación- en eso se escuchan ruidos de voces acercándose a él seguido de una explosión había detonado dos granadas llevandose con el a todos los enemigos cercanos

-estos malditos no se quieren morir jugo-

-callate y sigue disparando-

Por el camino principal se veían 3 SUV negras avanzando a toda velocidad pero tuvieron que detener su avance por un bloqueo de 5 camionetas que comenzaron a dispararles

-chouji no tengo tiempo para esto dube a la mini y acaba con ellos tenemos que llegar a con el viejo- ordenó naruto por el radio y seguido se abrió un compartimiento del techo de una de las SUV y salió una mini gun con chouji disparando a los enemigos quienes resisten el ataque como pueden pero era casi en vano y la ultima camioneta enemiga que quedaba en pie se echó a la fuga los chicos siguieron su avance ignorando la camioneta pues querían llegar a la casa de seguridad lo mas pronto posible

-alistense será una extracción bajo fuego enemigo- decía naruto con rostro de preocupación

-algo está mal, ya deberíamos escuchar el sonido de las detonaciones- le decía gaara con algo de tristeza en su rostro

En eso entraron a la propiedad pero no había nadie solo rastros de una batalla digna de cualquier guerra en eso naruto olvida todo tipo de protocolo que tenia a su persona y corrió dentro de la casa buscando algún sobreviviente pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano estaba por quebrarse pues el quería a hiruzen como si fuera su abuelo puesto que fue la primer figura de familia que tuvo por haber sido huérfano de nacimiento - NARUTO!!!- escucho gritar desde un piso arriba era Anko que lo llamaba naruto subió lo más rápido que pudo cuando llegó al cuarto pudo ver la puerta reforzada literalmente destrozada a balazos y en el suelo veía la escolta personal de hiruzen tirada en el suelo la mayoría muerto - ch-chico eres tu?- decía Enma mientras escupía un poco de sangre y levantaba el brazo para que lo vieran en cuanto naruto posa su mirada sobre el corre para ver si puede ayudarle en algo -aqui estoy enma te pondrás bi…- -d-dejame hablar no me queda mucho hiruzen murió intente resguardar su cuerpo hasta que llegaran pero eran demasiados lo único que escuche decir fue que su jefe era alguien a quien llamaban hebi, Azuma tendrá que tomar su puesto ustedes tendrán que cuidar de él y encuentren al traidor que nos vendió-

-no te preocupes enma te repondras y al traidor te lo llevaré y tu mismo lo matarás-

\- me gustaría que fuera cierto chico pero es tarde para mi- en eso se escucha un radio de entre los muertos se escuchaban voces organizando un operativo -es el radio que intercepta la señal de los soldados, deben de salir de aquí o en 15 minutos estarán rodeados si no es que en menos- dijo Enma con voz agotada y agonizante -ven te cargare hasta la camioneta- contesto naruto intentando levantarlo pero Enma se quejo del dolor -chico déjame aquí sólo dame mi pistola ya estoy viejo y cumplido mi misión ahora se las relevo a ustedes cuiden a la familia y encuentren a los traidores- naruto enseguida buscó la pistola de enma y se la puso en la mano salieron de la casa y antes de subir a sus camionetas se escucho un tiro que terminó con el sufrimiento de enma los chicos subieron a sus camionetas y salieron por una ruta de escape alterna naruto llevaba una mirada de muerto en vida y todos los chicos iban sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos sobre la muerte del hombre que una vez los unió y les dio una familia y al que veían como abuelo pero ninguno derramó siquiera una lágrima, naruto comenzó a hacer llamadas para una reunión de emergencia tenían que dar las malas noticias, la reunión quedó pactada para el dia siguiente en terreno protegido por kyubi para evitar que el traicionero pudiera dar otro golpe si es que pensaban darlo esa noche los chicos no pudieron dormir todos sumergidos en sus propios pensamientos

Naruto estaba sentado en el balcón de su cuarto mirando al cielo y saco su celular y comenzó a escribir un mensaje de texto

"Karin estás en tu casa" lo vio, sonrió amargamente y lo borro volviendo a guardar su celular

\- hasta podría pensar que alguien te comienza a interesar bobo - naruto escucho decir desde la puerta de su cuarto pero al reconocer la voz no se movió -cuando llegaste Kurotsuchi- dijo mientras la chica se ponía delante de él y dejaba ver su cabello negro en un corte de pelo corto y sus ojos rosas -hace nada me sorprende que no hayas visto la fila de autos desde tan hermosa vista- refiriéndose a la vista panorámica que tenía su balcón y podía ver gran extensión del camino que dirija a la mansión -pero porque tan triste quien se murió o que?- intento bromear pues cuando venia de camino a la habitación de naruto vio a todos los chicos comprobando que estaban todos pensó poder bromear con eso -hiruzen fue emboscado por un enemigo desconocido en la casa de seguridad nosotros estábamos en una encomienda así que nos tardamos mas tiempo para cuando llegamos ya no estaban ellos ni el cuerpo de hiruzen Enma aún vivía cuando llegamos nos contó todo y poco después se pegó un tiro para dejar de sufrir- dijo como si nada a lo que kurotsuchi se arrepintió de bromear así -estas bien ? Se que tanto te importaba hiruzen- le dijo mientras lo intentaba abrazar pero naruto se paro de donde estaba -no creo conveniente que me abraces- dijo mientras en su rostro denotaba tristeza y sus ojos añoraban algo de cariño a su ser, pero su complejo de soldado y lealtad incondicional le impiden relacionarse con kurotsuchi mas aya de una amistad a base de palabras -por que no mi escolta está en los últimos pisos le pedí a los chicos que no dejaran subir a nadie y todos en la organización saben que esta planta solo suben ustedes y a los que ustedes dejen así que no creo que nadie nos moleste- decía kurotsuchi mientras caminaba hacia naruto poniéndose detrás de él y abrazándolo desde atrás -Kurotsuchi sabes bien que podría pasar si alguien reporta algo raro a tu abuelo- dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre de la oji rosa -se podría romper la tregua, posiblemente matarían a konohamaru luego me matarían a mi y a ti posiblemente y con estos nuevos enemigos posiblemente la caída de la familia sarutobi- dijo con tono monótono y casi cansado -pero no entiendo por que me sobreprotege ya tengo 19 si quiero estar con alguien debería de poder estar con él- menciono haciendo un puchero que aligeró un poco el ambiente espeso que se había creado -aparte se que tal vez él te aceptaría y cito sus palabras "un digno sucesor lastima que no tengas el apellido sarutobi"- mencionaba mientras se recargaba en la pared volteando a ver por la puerta que daba al balcón por lo que no observo a naruto moviéndose hacia ella

-entonces estaria bien para ti y para el que hagamos esto ?- le contesto mientras la aprisionaba contra la pared y pasaba su mano por su mejilla para bajar por su cuello cosa que hizo que kurotsuchi cerrara los ojos fuertemente y tensara todo su cuerpo por la sorpresa y repentino de los actos de naruto cosa que naruto tomo como negativa apartándose -mejor vete kurotsuchi y buscate a alguien apropiado no andes jugando con las personas- dijo mientras salía del cuarto Kurotsuchi no pudo decir nada pues seguia algo atonita por lo sucedido cuando reaccionó naruto ya no estaba solo agachó la cabeza y dijo en un susurro -pero te quiero a ti y no estoy jugando- mencionó al aire y para nadie.

Con karin

(Celular de karin) "hola" lo borra -no no muy simple- "naruto que harás el próximo fin de semana?" lo borra de nuevo -no muy directo- "hi" otra vez lo borra -muy desinteresada, creo haaa mejor espero que el me mande un mensaje para no parecer desesperada-

-que haces karin?- le pregunto un hombre desde detrás de ella

-nada papá solo mandaba un mensaje a hinata-chan- contesto mientras escondía su celular

-bueno comienza a arreglarte hoy tendremos una cena de gala con algunos posibles socios- contestó el hombre de tez pálida y cabello largo y negro

-ok papá- dijo mientras toma unas cosas para irse a bañar.

Notas Del Autor: bueno lectores otro intento mas, escriban o denle follow para saber si la leen o no y como pueden adivinar es mi primer fic así que tal vez no quede muy bien pero date lo mejor de mi comenzará siendo mas de acción e intentare meter el romance de vez en vez y aquí encontraran muertes de pj principales y creo que por el momento es todo


	3. chapter 3: rey muerto rey puesto

Capítulo 3: Rey Muerto Rey Puesto

Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen y creo que solo la historia me pertenece pero nada se sabe en este mundo.

En la casa de seguridad principal de kyubi se encontraban los más altos mandos de la "família sarutobi" y como la mayoría de ellos no conocían el rostro de los chicos ellos llevaban sus atuendos completos y tenían a mas de su propia gente cuidando el área circundante y cuando entraron quitaron las armas a todos así que solo ellos estaban armados

-que exceso de seguridad tienen estos chicos- dijo un hombre con el pelo grisáceo de ojos negros y tez blanca que respondía al nombre de mizuki y era segundo al mando de uno de los terratenientes de la familia sarutobi

-bueno los chicos tendrán sus razones- dijo Asuma mientras fumaba un cigarro despreocupadamente Asuma tenía los ojos marrones, pelo corto de color negro, una barba y patillas largas vestía con un traje haciéndolo parecer un empresario o algo por ese estilo, en eso el chico con mascara de zorro entra a la sala -bueno estamos todos hora de comenzar- dijo naruto con una voz algo cansada -oye zorro a que te refieres con que estamos todos donde esta hiruzen- dijo un tipo de pelo gris y anteojos redondos

-kabuto de eso se trata esta reunión-todos se pusieron serios y a asuma se le cayo el cigarro mientras quedaba de piedra -tristemente ayer hiruzen sarutobi fue emboscado en su casa de vacaciones y pese a nuestros intentos y a que estábamos lejos del lugar no logramos llegar a tiempo solo encontramos vivo y en pésimas condiciones a enma quien nos dijo lo sucedido y que alguien los había traicionado poco después él termino con su propia vida - dijo naruto en un tono neutral y dando gracias a la máscara que portaba por que no dejara ver la cara de tristeza que tenía -MIENTES!!!- se escucho un grito furioso atravesar el cuarto en el que se encontraban y provenía de asuma quien estaba en shock y comenzaba a perder la cordura -si es cierto donde esta su cuerpo- exigió asuma esperando que fuera algún tipo de broma retorcida -el grupo enemigo que atacó la casa se lo llevo y por mas que buscamos no los encontramos ellos sabían perfectamente por donde huir así que eso confirmo las sospechas de enma de que alguien nos traicionó- dijo naruto mientras que su enojo amenazaba por tomar control de el, pero en eso se le acercó anko y le susurro algo que lo tomo por sorpresa y rápidamente buscó el control remoto de la televisión cosa que los presente vieron totalmente sorprendidos cuando la prendo la televisión todos vieron a un hombre algo grande de edad con traje militar y un parche sobre su ojo derecho que todos conocían bien y frente de el salia "danzo shimura jefe de grupo especial contra crimen organizado y terrorismo"

En la rueda de prensa

-esta noche les vengo a informar que en un operativo realizado el dia de ayer confirmamos la caída y deceso de hiruzen sarutobi alias "el viejo mono" y a su primo y jefe de seguridad Enma sarutobi (si le puse ese apellido y que soy el autor ustedes no se fijen y punto) en una operación del grupo especial contra el crimen organizado y terrorismo (GECCOT) en el cual mis agentes tenían ya un mes haciendo inteligencia y aunque no logramos su captura pero si su deceso hoy puedo decir que les dimos un duro golpe al crimen organizado que posiblemente lleve a la desarticulación de una de las organizaciones criminales más grandes de nuestros tiempos, en estos momentos el cuerpo se encuentra en la sección de forenses dando acta de que se trata de hiruzen sarutobi y podrán escuchar de ellos mañana muchas gracias por su tiempo- los reporteros intentaban sacar su mejores fotos mientras unos otros intentaban indagar mas en el tema con preguntas "cuántos efectivos militares participaron" o "cual es la cuenta total de bajas y heridos?" pero danzo solo siguió caminando ayudado de su bastón

De regreso a la casa de seguridad

-esta mintiendo, yo mismo vi los cuerpos del grupo enemigo- dijo naruto totalmente furioso y sacando a asuma de su shock -o tal vez tu nos traicionaste y te aliaste con los militares- dijo mizuki con veneno en sus palabras provocando aun mas furia en naruto y una sombría mirada en asuma que decía no descartar la posibilidad -espera mizuki eso no lo sabemos- dijo kabuto intentando tranquilizar a mizuki -pues no es una idea muy descabellada- mencionó otro de los altos mandos presentes en la sala -después de todo el altercado paso en sus terrenos bajo sus narices donde nadie más que ellos podrían ayudarlo o atacarlo- esta vez con un punto algo valido -están idiotas el era como mi abuelo era como nuestro abuelo el nos rescato a todos y nos dio una familia- intentó defenderse naruto pero asuma solo permanecia callado -y te enseñó a matar y no tener remordimiento alguno de hacerlo- dijo otro mas de entre todos -yo apoyo al chico zorro eso es muy dificil de que suceda todos sabemos la cercanía que tenía el jefe por los chicos- dijo kabuto refiriéndose a naruto por su máscara lo que provocó que otro sujeto se pusiera de pie -aunque me duela concuerdo con kabuto es muy poco probable- sentenció el hombre alto vestido mayormente de negro con una gabardina la cabeza calva y el rostro lleno de cicatrices -ibiki tu mismo instruiste a estos chicos no sera que tienes algo de cariño por ellos que no te deja ver la verdad de los hechos- volvió mizuki y todos callaron al escuchar un arma subir un tiro la recamara todos voltearon a ver a naruto quien sostenía su arma -ven se los dije el es el traidor y ahora nos tiene a todos desarmados- pero los que defendieron al chico se veían tranquilos mientras naruto se acercaba a asuma y le ofrecía su arma -si crees que soy capaz de traicionarte a ti o al viejo tómala y termina con mi vida- dijo naruto ofreciéndole su arma a asuma y sacándole de sus pensamientos y poniéndose en una rodilla esperando el disparo pero asuma puso abajo el arma y levantó a naruto -yo creo en ustedes se que jamas nos traicionarian- dijo para disgusto de mizuki quien al ver el arma sobre la mesa en un movimiento rápido la tomo apunto a asuma directo a la cabeza pero antes de que pudiera disparar se escucharon tres detonaciones de calibres diferentes y vieron caer a un mizuki sin vida los presentes observaron sus alrededores viendo como sasuke, gaara, y anko guardaban sus armas de nuevo tras eso quedo como si mizuki hubiera sido el traidor y todos quedaron de acuerdo en interrogar a los mas allegados a mizuki todos decidieron que asuma seria el nuevo jefe pues era el siguiente al mando y todos creían que era lo correcto, días después pudieron recuperar el cuerpo de hiruzen y le dieron un entierro correspondiente aunque los militares intentaron atrapar a alguien durante este tiempo no lograron reconocer a nadie asuma estuvo muy decaído y puso a su gente a buscar a este tal hebi pero no lograban mucho, los chicos seguian normal separaban sus tiempos entre su "trabajo" y sus pasatiempos que eran sus coartadas naruto fue el más afectado por la muerte de hiruzen pero después de pasar tiempo con sus amigos y karin logró levantar su animo de nuevo

Dos meses después

-chicas quieren ir conmigo a una exposición de arte ?-

-arte? Tu ni siquiera sabes que es eso, por que de repente te importa el arte karin?- se burló ino de su amiga

-tal vez naruto la invito- dijo hinata sin pensar que adivinaria mientras karin se atragantaba un poco

-como si ese chico le importara el arte- se burló tenten mientras que karin ponia cara seria al recordar que su amiga creía que naruto era un delincuente o algo por el estilo pero karin le creía a naruto que el solo estuvo en el lugar y momento equivocado y por eso fue preso

-yo te acompaño karin-chan- dijo hinata intentando animar a su amiga

-gracias hinata, quien mas se une ?- dijo al ver a a sus amigas -yo no puedo tengo que acompañar a omoi en una estúpida fiesta de gala esta noche- dijo ino con cara de aburrimiento -yo también voy así pasamos tiempo juntas y también te puedo interrogar - dijo en tono de burla sakura -yo paso gracias- menciono cortante tenten poniéndose de pie y marchándose poniendo a karin un poco seria -bueno nos vemos en la galería de arte del centro o nos juntamos antes en mi casa ?- dijo karin intentando ignorar a su amiga pues siempre se ponía de esa forma cuando las demas chicas la incitaban a hablar con naruto y pasar tiempo con el -reunámonos en la galería- contestó sakura mientras guardaba sus cosas -ahi las veo- se despidió hinata de sus amigas cuando su primo neji llego por ella el cual voltio a ver a karin provocando que ella desviara la mirada por pura inercia lo que molesto un poco a neji pero no dijo nada, karin por su lado termino de guardar sus cosas en su mochila (bolsa, backpack o como le digan) y salió del salón de clases para ir a su casa

Mas tarde ese dia en la galeria

Una desorientada sakura buscaba algún rastro de sus amigas -de saber que la galeria seria tan grande nos hubiéramos juntado en la casa de alguien- reflexionaba para si misma mientras se detenía al final de unas escaleras para llamar por el celular a sus amigas, mientras ella sacaba su celular un par de hombres venían bajando las escaleras mientras discutían cosas sobre sus puntos de vista sobre el arte cuando de pronto el chico mas alto de cabellera rubia provocó la caída del individuo un poco más bajo de cabello rojo sakura al escuchar la discusión volteo solo para toparse a un pelirrojo cayendo sobre ella quien por suerte o desgracia cayó sobre el poco pecho de la chica pero esta al racionar le dio una cachetada que lo dejó fuera de combate y una mejilla sumamente roja -vez lo que te ganas por pervertido sasori - mencionó a su amigo caído al ver a la chica marcharse furiosa -callate todo esto es tu culpa maldito deidara- respondió algo furioso mientras soba su mejilla -bueno que se le va a hacer ya paso- dijo restando importancia el rubio del par, sakura por su lado iba tan molesta que olvido lo que hacia ahí hasta que una voz conocida llamo su atención -naruto deja ya de intentar "pintar" los cuadros con tu marcador por favor- decía gaara algo entre cansado y frustrado -vamos gaara nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros deverias de divertirte un poco mas sabes- sakura escucho al rubio decir mientras se acercaba a saludar -si te diviertes más posiblemente la amiga pelirosa de karin te note y tal vez le gustes- al escuchar esto sakura se congeló sin poder decir nada por que queria saber la respuesta pero no la hubo el pelirrojo solo arrebato el marcador de las manos de naruto y estaba a punto de rayar el cuadro frente a él, al ver esto sakura solo se sonrojo ligeramente pero decidió saludar para evitar que el chico se metiera en problemas -hhola chicos como les ba ? - al escuchar eso ambos se voltearon y vieron a la pelirosa el rubio solo sonrió ampliamente pero el pelirrojo se sonrojo fuertemente al pensar que ella había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con su amigo justo ahora -hola, vienes sola o vienes con karin ?- pregunto el rubio intentando hacer mas ameno el momento pues la tensión entre los otros dos se podía cortar con un cuchillo -nos íbamos a encontrar aquí pero la galería es gigante y estaba por marcarle pero los escuche a ustedes y decidí van ir a saludar - explicó la pelirosa sintiendo que su sonrojo disminuyo un poco -hola chicos- saludaba karin acompañada de hinata mientras sakura agradeció mentalmente de que hubieran llegado y desde el otro pasillo venia sai acompañado por anko, sasuke, y una chica de piel morena ojos naranja y pelo verde quien al ver a gaara salió corriendo hacia él y se le colgó del cuello haciendo que sakura se molestara sin querer aceptarlo sentia algo de celos que fue evidente solo para sus dos amigas -Fuu déjame respirar - pedía gaara con algo de súplica en su voz y después de hacer un puchero lo soltó pero no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento por lo cual la peli rosa le mandaba miradas mortales pero ella la ignoraba olímpicamente y provocó que karin rió entre dientes ante tales reacciones de su amiga -NARUTOOOO!!!- se escuchó la voz una chica llamar al rubio -ha hola kuro que haces aquí ?- preguntaba el rubio mas para si mismo que para ella -pues estaba cerca y decidí venir a ver la exposición de sai- explicó la oji rosa -ella es amiga de naruto?- pensaba karin tranquila al inspeccionar a una posible rival -a donde fue sasuke- pregunto gaara para intentar cambiar los temas pues sentía el ambiente algo tenso -y hinata? - pregunto al aire sakura buscando a su tímida amiga y como si los estuvieran invocando ambos llegaron con bebidas para todos así que solo le restaron importancia y trataron de llevar una "reunión" lo más normal posible pero el ambiente seguía tenso sin importar que intentarán para cambiarlo pero naruto y gaara simplemente le restaron importancia a esto la que sufrió todo el tiempo fue hinata pues pensaba que alguna de sus amigas no tardaría en aventarse sobre su respectiva rival e intentar matarla o algo parecido.

En uno de los salones de gala en la parte de la clase alta de la ciudad se llevaba a cabo una cena de gala en la cual se encontraba Ino acompañando a su actual pareja de nombre omoi un chico de tez un tanto oscura y cabellos blancos que proviene de una familia adinerada la cual tiene la mayoría de sus inversiones y proyectos en países extranjeros, Ino se encontraba aburrida a mas no poder y no mostraba interés en la charla de su novio lo que provocó que este se molestara -ino podrías por lo menos aparentar que te interesa la conversación se que tu cerebro tal vez no dé para tanto pero podrias por lo menos poner cara de que estas escuchando?- le dijo omoi al oído en un susurro pero la pareja de acompañante pudieron escuchar todo lo que provocó que Ino volteara el rostro en forma molesta lo que agravó el animo de omoi que la agarro de la cara y la obligó a verlo -cuando te este hablando veme a la cara ni se te ocurra volver a faltarme el respeto - tal acción no fue bien vista por los acompañantes quienes se despidieron mientras Ino entraba al baño para limpiarse unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos para cuando se recuperó y salió del baño se encontró a omoi coqueteando con una chica de la fiesta Ino se enfureció y se acerco a ambos barrio a la chica con su mirada y le dijo -veo que hoy no trabajaste en el strip club- la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que poner cara de ofendida y sorprendida omoi por su lado la agarro del brazo arrastrándola fuera de la fiesta por la entrada del personal de la cocina mientras decía cosas sobre cómo se atrevía a faltarle el respeto otra vez cuando finalmente salieron le dio la vuelta y se puso a reclamarle mientras le dio una cachetada lo que provocó que ino solo se quejara -te dije que no me faltará al respeto de nuevo? Mientras volvia a levantar su mano escucho un grito desde atrás cuando voltio lo único que pudo ver fue un puño viajar directo a su rostro que le quebró la nariz seguido de otro que impactó en su ojo seguido de un tercero que impactó en su costado donde pudo sentir un par de costillas romperse o por lo menos astillarse lo que lo dobló del dolor cuando agachó su rostro sintio un par de manos que lo tomaron de su nuca y jalandolo hacia abajo para ser recibido por una rodilla que lo dejó semiinconsciente en el suelo quejándose del dolor -estas bien ?- ino logró salir de su shock por lo pasado para ver a un chouji vestido con el uniforme de los cocineros quien se quitaba su delantal y lo arrojaba a omoi -oye rubia estas bien ?- pregunto chouji de nuevo al no recordar el nombre de la chica -ssí- dijo apenas saliendo de su shock mientras ponía su mano sobre su mejilla y se llenaba de furia solo para patear a omoi directo a su hombría lo que conllevó a que este perdiera el conocimiento por completo -ahora estoy bien gracias- respondió la chica a la pregunta silenciosa de chouji lo que provocó que este diera una pequeña sonrisa -vamos yo te llevo si no te molesta que te vean con alguien vestido de camarero - dijo chouji conociendo a las chicas como ella que nacían en cunas de oro y pensaban que eran mejor que la mayoría por este simple hecho pero para su sorpresa ino acepto sin decir nada mas ino siguió a chouji hasta una moto harley davidson que la tomó algo de sorpresa pues ella llevaba un vestido pero igual se subió intentando acomodar este para que con el aire no la se levantara despues de esto ino le dijo donde vivia y chouji la llevó casi sin decir mayores palabras pero no era un silencio incomodo si no que lo disfrutaron sin saber realmente por que.

NA: bueno pues ando otra vez por aca pero la verdad no se cada que pode subir la historia y gracias al único que la lee eres mi idolo XD ya saben comenten para saber que andan por ahí haganme saber de mis errores sin lincharme en el proceso por favor y digan si les gusta la historia otra cosa no se si solo me pasa a mi pero cuando subí el capítulo 2 creo que algo salio mal porque me dice que solo es de un capitulo con 3k de palabras cuando deberían de ser 2 aunque no me mortifique mucho pues se que lo pueden leer porque ya me han comentado sobre el pero hagan me saber si si se ven las actualizaciones porfavor bueno me despido chao asta la proxima


End file.
